The Canary's first cry
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: The blonde took a sip from her coffee as she read from her laptop about the Vigilante, Black Canary, she had been getting so much attention although it was wanted attention it seems. The Black Canary within half a year had the crime rate dropping decreasingly low yet she was having trouble this month. It was only one Vigilante against a whole city of thieves and scum "Felicity!"
1. The Canary's first cry

_**A/N: Hello! So I have been meaning to do this well really for freaking ever but things have been happening in my life as I am sure in everyone else's but I finally took the time to write this up. WARNING! This does not follow the show or how it works there as well this is Jasmin's Alternative Universe I will let you in on a couple of things Earth 1 has a Power Girl (Not a Supergirl) and if you are a Supergirl/Power Girl fan you know they both have their human alter egos. They are switched! You will notice quickly. National City is not in another Universe but in the same as Flash and Black Canary, Black Canary is the main hero in my story she will eventually meet with Nyssa Al Ghul which won't be till Ch. 10 ( I like to drag things out). SuperCorp is in this! As for Sawyer? Mhmm... not really as much as I love Maggie I'd like to explore Lanvers (I know lame but Lance and Danvers? Sara and Alex?) As for Alex and our dear Kara or Karen? I will build a relationship around them two but it will not be the one that you know although they will have a sisterly bond that won't take off till National City needs help and Power Girl decides to help out. Felicity will become a badass soon enough and our dear Laurel, one thing that will follow, I am going to eventually kill her off. And no she will not come back or be thrown into the Lazars pit at all, she will remain dead, kapesh! Dinah Drake will take over the mantle of Black Canary (eventually but not anytime soon) if you have questions, pm me! Or put it in your review! Here we go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! You will return to this chapter for disclaimer!**_

* * *

The blonde took a sip from her coffee as she read from her laptop about the Vigilante, Black Canary, she had been getting so much attention although it was wanted attention it seems. The Black Canary within half a year had the crime rate dropping decreasingly low yet she was having trouble this month. It was only one Vigilante against a whole city of thieves and scum "Felicity!" She heard a rough voice call her name catching her attention she looked up for her eyes to meet with Laurel as they were to have lunch although the dirty blonde lawyer always seemed to run late.

It wasn't long that she had met Laurel, Laurel had been honorably discharged a year back from the Navy and had showed up at Queen enterprises, apparently Laurel knew Walt and asked for a favor to use one of his IT people. Then comes in Felicity whom had gotten sucked into the world of Laurel and became involved in her nightly activities even though it didn't take long to figure out exactly what Laurel was doing. "Sorry had a never ending case at court," Laurel smiled "so what's up?"

Felicity also knew that Laurel tried to seem put together, normal on the outside while she was dying on the inside, and this crusade of her's seemed to help calm those demons that the woman holds. Laurel wouldn't talk as much at least at first and what had happened or why she had gotten honorably discharged so it made it hard for Felicity to empathize. Felicity would be there though once the woman did start talking and the blonde understood why Laurel was so closed off and still scared even though she was this city's hero. Hell, they even gave Black Canary the key to the city to make sure the woman knew that she was welcomed and that the city was honored to have her.

Felicity could see the courage that Laurel held and how proud of the Black Canary she was "Well I picked up on some leads on our latest adventure and it doesn't look good," the blonde spoke as she switched the computer to the files of what Laurel had picked off of the thumb drive last night "it seems they plan on bombing the gala tomorrow night."

"I can get us in but I think we might need back up would you mind calling…"

"Already called Barry so he should be here tomorrow that way we can all go over the plans tomorrow."

"Do I ever tell you how much I love you?" Felicity smiled at Laurel and rolled her eyes "Not enough but I know you love me otherwise you couldn't do this without me now could you?"

"Nope I need my Overwatch anyway I have to run I have to head back to the office to snatch up a case file do you wanna meet up at my place?" Felicity nodded "Okay I'll message you once I get home later Fe!" Laurel again was up and moving and not long did she show up at the office although when she did Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen, her ex-boyfriend, her dead ex-boyfriend, were sitting at her desk and her jaw clenched. The dirty blonde had anger towards the male because if it hadn't been for him his sister would still be here and alive "I will leave you…" Tommy tried to finished although Laurel cut him off "No, you both need to leave and I rather not speak to the man that got my sister killed now get off my desk it is not a damn chair. I have work to do."

"Laurel.."

"No, Oliver if you want to talk to me it's going to have to be another time I have other things to do and a case file in which I have to attend too; look you can have this and I will be here tomorrow you can contact me then and we can go for lunch and talk."

"I'll take that over nothing," Oliver stated although Laurel noticed how different the male looked "I will see you tomorrow then." With that the two best friends had left the dirty blonde alone as she scooped up her file that she needed although it wasn't long that she received a message from Felicity. Felicity said something about a surprise and that their destination has changed with an address left on the bottom, it was one that Laurel recognized, so without question she left the office and got into her vehicle. It wasn't long that she showed up in the glades in front of sold building with Felicity coming out of the door "Laurel," Felicity smiled softly as she motioned for Laurel to follow behind her "so I figured we needed a base, a headquarters, and not some place like your loft to work out of also I do not know how we did it for so long. Anyway the top will be turned into a small little bar and here," Felicity pushed a small piece of the wall in and the wooden wall opened up and into an elevator as they both entered. As the doors opened again there was a big center with computers (obviously Felicity's work station) a glass case holding Laurel's outfit "is your headquarters good hideout huh?"

"It's perfect," Laurel smiled "how is the look for recruits going?" Laurel asked the other blonde woman as they had been looking for more people to add to the crusade and that way Black Canary had a moment to breath. "Well you denied the two that I offered you but I have this one," Felicity handed her a file which would contain information on the person along with background and basic information as well as some extra stuff "I think she would be a perfect fit for the team well a perfect fit for you at least."

Laurel seemed impress or that's how she looked from Felicity's point although this was her first encounter with this type of person "Is she a meta or?"

"Alien," Felicity piped up "there isn't much on her with how low she stays so that was literally all I could get on her." Karen Starr, born and raised in Metropolis, Clark Kent (adoptive father as well as deceased) and Lois Lane adoptive mother, 5'11 wt, 180 lbs, now resides in Central city. "Barry hasn't even discovered her?"

"Like I said she stays super low and with how busy Barry is I would highly doubt he would notice her." Laurel looked like she was debating really hard "Start planning a trip to Central City for two days after Barry gets here and once we have finished our business we can head to Central City. I think she wouldn't mind joining us."

Felicity squealed as she was excited for the new addition to their team and as well she wouldn't have to worry about Laurel being out on the field alone even though they have been doing this a long while now coming.

Oliver had obviously called Laurel but it turned out his ex girlfriend was busier than ever and well things had changed but when he showed up to her office she was typing away. "Oliver," Laurel knew she had totally forgot also the fact that she had forgotten her phone back at headquarters and wasn't much up to making the drive "right I said we could have lunch didn't we?"

"If you are busy we can always do this another time?" Oliver offered as he took note of the many files on her desk but Laurel of course was stubborn "That won't be necessary," Laurel grabbed her coat and one case file out of the many on her desk and shoved it in her book bag "so where did you plan on wanting to go for lunch?" Laurel asked as she had lead them out of the law firm "Belly burger?" Oliver suggested and the blonde woman only grinned and shook her head as they already by nature knew there way there "So what is this talk suppose to fix, Oliver?"

"Nothing," Oliver stated because he knew it wouldn't fix anything "I just don't want to seem like an asshole and I do want to sincerely apologize about Sara and well what happened between everything then. I know sorry won't fix it and not a million of them either but I plan to make up for it if you will let me also I know things won't go back to the way they use to be because you have moved on with your life."

Laurel wanted to hear him out and that was what she was going to do at least for him although she had wished the one that had survived on that island should have been her sister but that was low even for her. "We can't fix the past so that's why I moved because you can't do anything about it yet to some extent I despise you but because of you I had lost my sister even though I can't fully blame you because that was her choice. You didn't force her on that boat. I blame the both of you for the betrayal and that's not something that can be fix but you can try and make up for it." Oliver opened the door to belly burger for her as they walked in and grabbed a booth it was between what Laurel was telling me at how much he noticed that she had changed and well grown.

"I appreciate that," he appreciated that at the most she was talking and being honest with him since he thought they would do a dance around this "so I guess what I can do is move forward and eventually made have a spot back in your life although not like then because I am sure that's not going to happen."

Laurel laughed and nodded as they waitress came up and took their orders "I'm glad you are alive, Oliver." It took alot for her to say that in honesty and it had taken her years to stop blaming a dead man but she wasn't going to be childish about this because they both needed to move on with their lives.

"So what's your plan now that your back?" Laurel asked as she had taken a sip of her water as they awaited their food.

"Party," Oliver grinned "enjoy what I miss then find something steady a lot has changed since I came back from that island."

"Somehow you haven't change, just don't go causing trouble, because I won't be helping bail you out anytime soon." Laurel joked and Oliver smiled it felt like old times but both knew they were entirely different and new as well as mysterious to each other so they would have to learn about the other all over again.


	2. Black Canary vs The Hood

After catching their bad guy Laurel and Felicity caught a ride to Central City on the train to S.T.A.R. Labs where they would be staying while fulfilling their small little mission. "So you two never told me why you are even in Central city," Barry stated as he had showed the woman to their bunkers "because, no offense, you guys hardly come to Central City and the only reason you do is to visit, but Starling City has been keeping you guys to busy for that so what made you go MIA for two days?"

Barry also the speedster spoke fast and got to the point the only reason he had met with the bird and her tech Queen was because he was in on a fake mission in Starling city. In which Laurel didn't like the fact that he was lying and she looked him up while he was in town and past all the formalities and became buddies. "Laurel?" Felicity asked as she was usually to keep their business to themselves but this is Barry's city "Karen Starr," Laurel only gave the name before continuing "we decided we should expand the team a bit more we wanted to see if she would come back to Starling city and help around that way I have some back-up out on the field."

"Nah I don't mind," Barry stated as he knew the Black Canary couldn't do it all by herself even Barry being a meta himself still couldn't do it all himself "we all need help especially out in the field that way we can have someone watching our backs."

"That is what I have told her and she finally considered someone after the seven people I showed her," Felicity stated "it took an alien to catch her interest."

"Seven?" Barry understood Laurel was a hard person to impress hell it had taken him awhile to impress her but that was a number and an alien at that? "Well eight is a lucky number yeah?"

"So do we know where she will be at tomorrow?" Laurel asked Felicity as they walked into the headquarters of Barry's domain "Right here!" Cisco piped up as Felicity had asked him to track down this Karen Starr that would hopefully join Team Canary "She lives off of Main st and Ohio Garden, apparently she is off from her day job tomorrow, and if you can't find her there I found her usual route she usually takes for her nightly escapes."

"How did you find that?" Laurel asked with a brow raised at him "If Barry isn't chasing the usual bad guy she is but she hasn't really given herself a name or put herself out there really."

Laurel nodded as she had tossed her duffle bag to the floor "Well if you don't mind Barry I am going to look for her tonight and see if I find her if not I will pay her a visit in the morning."

"Mind running patrol while you are out? If you need anything," Barry handed her a small circular ear piece that was small to the naked eye unless you got way up in the person's personal space who was wearing it. "Of course," Laurel grabbed the black duffle bag and headed for the restroom to change into her outfit for the night "Felicity be on coms!" Felicity squealed as Barry grinned and had changed into his suit and headed out as he decided he would take opposite side of the town that Canary was taking.

Laurel had been out most of the night and it was getting pretty late well not as late as Laurel usually stays out but she had gotten a few interesting turn of events. Felicity was keeping her busy along with Cisco and there was a couple times through the night that Barry popped up and helped or she would meet him half way somewhere and help. It turned out they might have not left anything to the Karen Starr that she was trying to bait out of her hiding spot so she stayed on look out from a rooftop up on Main st. "Has anyone spotted her on cams?" Laurel asked over coms "Quiet night I don't think our girl is going… wait a second," Cisco jumped as he spotted a blind going through camera's "north of Main st she's headed right for you." Laurel looked to her north as she seen a figure flying over the building which the weird wasn't knew but the flying was how was she suppose to get her attention. Then it clicked.

"Laurel don't you…" Felicity started but it was too late the Black Canary had already thrown herself off the 24 story building and it caught the girl's attention and she zoomed catching Laurel with swift "You dumbass! You are so getting it when you get back!" Felicity stated over coms and Laurel turned it off as Karen Starr brought them back onto the building "Karen Starr," Laurel stated as the girl looked well scared for a moment "don't worry I don't mean you harm I just have a few questions." The blue eyed woman's mask was off so Laurel saw it fair that she took of her own "Laurel Lance also known as…"

"Black Canary of Starling city," Karen finished for her "what are you doing in Central city?"

"I'm here for you," Laurel looked over the woman as she obviously needed a suit upgrade "I'm sure you also know I mostly work by myself in Starling city and it's actually well becoming a lot and I was hoping to recruit you…"

"You want help, my help in your city? Why me? I mean there's the Flash?"

"1) This is Flash's city, 2) You are the closest thing that I will accept and I didn't even take half of the other ones that I had to choose from and it would be nice to have someone else on the team as well, so what do you say?"

"I'm up for it," to say that karen was excited was an understatement, the Black Canary, her idol had asked her to join her crusade "so when do we.." Karen was cut off by Laurel's beeper and the Canary turned on her ear piece "Overwatch?"

"We have a murder back in Starling city and a new vigilante…"

"Send me an address."

"You are going back to Starling? What about Karen?"

"She's with me," Laurel looked over the younger hero "tell Cisco to start making another suit I will send her over when she leaves me at Starling I expect the both of you back with my things tomorrow."

"Copy, see you tomorrow Canary." Overwatch of course would still stay on coms but there was no real reason Laurel would need her unless for backup "You up for Starling?" Karen nodded and it wasn't long, they made it in a record time with Karen's timing to the exact location and Karen went back to Central city to get a kevlar suit. As she had gotten there she scoped out the area "To the left," Overwatch came over coms "and then take a right this hood guy shouldn't be too far from you." Black Canary went towards the directions as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop before her feet hit the pavement of a building across from a party going on in another. Laurel heard wizzing and as she turned she caught sight of an arrow and caught it although it managed to nick her skin "So I was going to give you a chance to explain yourself but you just nicked my fucking face,"Laurel threw the arrow on the ground and now both bodies were running as they met in a heated dance trading blow after blow except the hood guy had begun to slow down "getting tired?" The Black Canary instigated as she swept the hood's feet from underneath him "You must be holding back, huh?" She asked as he got up "What are you doing in my city murdering people? Did you not know who was protecting this city?"

The hood got up on his feet as the masked female interrogated him and of course he knew because she was either being spoken of her mother or Thea or by people on the streets all she heard of was about the masked woman. "Of course I heard about you," he spit blood onto the pavement "but I also have a mission, a mission to rid the parasitic people of Starling city, and I have a whole list of people."

"Did you know the man you killed had a child on the way? No, of course not you didn't bother to ask did you? If you happened to ask you would know or if you managed to do this another way without killing a man with an unborn child on the way then I would have not minded you in my city. I do mind. You are murdering in my city and I don't appreciate it all really so if I have to keep you on a short leash I will or throw you in jail which I can make that happen as well."

"Over my dead body." Although before he could make another move screaming came from beside them and both dashed and jumped off the high building to make it onto the other. There was one thing they could agree on, is saving people, even though they weren't currently seeing eye to eye at the moment. Once everything had cleared the Hood had disappeared and Black Canary seemed to have either a friend or foe in her town the good thing was she had stuck a tracker on his outfit.

"Trackers gone," Felicity stated which just pissed off Laurel and as she returned to headquarters she had thrown her throwing knife at the mannequins head that was right beside Felicity making the blonde squeal "so no question about it you are pissed huh?"

"Of course," she put up her smaller accessories that was strapped to her leg "did you manage to get anything?"

"From the conversation? He's got a black list other than that no but I put together the corrupt politicians list and we can see who can be his next target." Laurel knew it wasn't much yet it was a start "Our newest recruit?"

"Getting packed and a suit from Cisco so she should be here tomorrow afternoon at the latest and with a identity change at that as well." Felicity looked at Laurel's confused face "Karen figured since she would be running around with the most notorious vigilante that she should make a name change for her family's safety as she knew the cons of this job as well."

"Makes sense," Laurel was a bit offended then again it was the girl thinking about the safety of her family even though it would mean losing the last name she shared with them "what about last name?"

"Smoak," Felicity stated "she would need an alibi or something to start her off or give her a reason for coming so we made up a story."

"Which is?"

"Adoptive sister from out of town that decided to come and work in the city as she had gotten tired of being out in the country?"

"Self explanatory so she really thought this out, huh?"

"Yup," Felicity popped the P in yup as they began to pack up for the night and head home "also we are meeting up for lunch tomorrow so try not to be later."


	3. A predicament?

It was like the knights of the round table except this table only held three knights, currently, they had planned to add to the gang of vigilantes. It would have to be put on hold for their current problem at the moment since Laurel couldn't really leave this other vigilante our on her streets but she also needed to concentrate on her new recruit as well. "Kara Smoak," Felicity said as she had pulled out the files of Karen's new identity "here's everything that Cisco got and then here's your I.D.." The older blonde handed to Karen well now known as Kara Smoak "You remember what to say if someone asks where you're from?"

"Adoptive sister who decided to come in the city rather than out in the country?" Karen stated and Felicity smiled and nodded "So what happened last night?"

"Had a dance with our new buddy," Laurel stated "although we couldn't get anything off him since he had changed his voice and managed to lose my tracker leaving us back at square one with this guy."

"Well not really we have a list of people who might be his next target but we wouldn't be able to know who really is next on his list." Felicity stated although she wanted to tell Laurel about Kara's suit it looked amazing and her secret identity was more than hidden and Cisco outdid himself on this one.

"Okay I think we should continue lunch at headquarters," Laurel looked at both of her teammates "and Kara you are riding with me we need to talk a little bit more. Felicity we will meet you there." Felicity nodded as they had all gotten up and went to their separate vehicles well Kara with Laurel "So what is it boss?"

"I know you have superpowers," Laurel said as soon as they had gotten into her vehicle "but I will still be training you with hand to hand combat and as well with any weapons I may know. I rather have you experienced in any situation so that way you can get yourself out of it also another thing I am sorry for pulling you from Central City…"

"Kara cut her off from there "To be honest I am cool with it," she shrugged "my mother had been telling me for the longest to come here since she knew what I was capable of and figured that Central city was more than taken care of. It's not that you didn't have it all handled but that there was another place in more than Central city was being as Flash can be in two places at once almost. I mean I could do the same thing with my speed…"

"Wait speed?"

"Well flying, when I fly I am pretty fast I even shadowed Flash and I had beat him to his destination first." Kara said proudly and Laurel only shook her head "We are going to have to put you to up against each other that way we can really see who's faster. Huh?"

"Wait you know the Flash?"

"He's a close buddy of mine," Laurel stated "but yeah I know him the guy that helped make your suit is the guy that helped make his."

"He must of been out on the city since I hadn't seen him at all since I was there." Kara furrowed her brow as she was a bit upset and it wasn't long that they arrived at headquarters and went in through the secret entrance to where the bunkard and such were at.

"Tonight I'll take you out with me." Laurel said as they got in and headed toward the extra glass cases that stood right beside where her suit was and now where Kara's was at as well. Laurel looked over Kara's suit and well she had to say Cisco went all out with her's, the mask instead of being a one piece just covering the eyes, covered the full face and was a red dome, with a blue hoodie covering it, white armored chest piece, blue armored shoulder chest piece, blue armor gauntlets, blue armor boots, and where the hoodie was at was attached a red cape. "The dome?"

"Hard to explain but watch this." Kara stated and as she opened the glass case she stood beside the suit as it engulfed her, Cisco made it so the suit was only humming or on a frequency of Kara's, the Dome covered her face and as it powered on it welcomed her. The dome retracted and the hoodie covered Kara's head "It can either come off or on but either the hoodie of the mask covers my face," so that way it is hard to tell who is behind the mask or under the hoodie "I was surprised he finished the mask so quickly but he says he'll be updating it when we are back in Central city or come to us."

"Your idea to go semi medieval?" Laurel asked with a slightly teasing tone to her voice as the suit was mostly made of armor but it looked like the armor of a knight.

"Yeah I was into the medieval stuff as a kid and I thought this was pretty awesome," Kara stated as she took off the suit and put it back in the suitcase "what are we doing for a name?"

Laurel looked over to Felicity who was stunned by Kara's suit "What do you think, Overwatch?"

It took Felicity a moment to respond but the name came quick to her "Power Girl or Star Knight?"

Laurel looked over to Kara "I like the sound of Power Girl." Laurel nodded as she patted Kara on the back "Welcome to Starling city, Power Girl." The good thing is that Power Girl could go out during the day to help out now if Laurel was being in court and she couldn't be Black Canary. Laurel knew that Power Girl was going to take the city by storm and take a seat next to Black Canary "Alright let's get to work then."

Night had fallen and Black Canary along with Power Girl was out for the night "How's your side of the city, Power Girl?" Overwatched asked as she was watching from Power Girl's cam and then looked over to check on Black Canary's cam over on the next computer. Power Girl was currently hovering over the north side of Starling city "All is quiet how's Black Canary?"

Black Canary was just about to speak when she heard an arrow whizzing by and she leaned a little to the left and the arrow hit the ground next to her "Well look who decided to come back to get their ass handed to them again," she turned to the male as she already knew who it was "so what will it be this time?"

"Power Girl…" Felicity was about to give directions "I know where's she at and I'm headed there now." Powergirl interrupted along with her super hearing she could memorize certain people's hearts and learned Felicity's and Laurel's heartbeat when Power Girl arrived it was like an all out war between the male and Black Canary. Power Girl was going to wait or at least wait till Laurel needed her to interfere it came up when the male had an arrow pointed at her head. The dom masked retracted and her hood covered her face as she shot her heat vision at the male's bow and arrow, now Power Girl hovered over the roof as she watched the male looked a bit surprise but that was gone in less than a second.

"New friend?" The Hood asked Black Canary whose head he almost had if it hadn't been for the girl "New field buddy," Black Canary stood up as she wiped the blood from her lip which was more than likely going to swell tomorrow "so are we going to talk this time or are we going to do this dance again?" Power Girl realized throughout the whole fight not once had Black Canary used her cry actually she could have used her cry when the male had the bow and arrow pointed at her. Laurel was testing her to see if she'd take action "Truce," he nodded as a regular voice came over as the male had put a hand over his chest must have been where he was hiding his control of his voice "so how do you want to do this?"

The voice sounded familiar and Laurel took off her mask "Oliver," Power girl came down a bit more confused than the male took off his own hood along with his mask "what the hell! When were you going to say something?"

"When were you?" Oliver stated disgruntled "Who's she?"

Kara took off her hoodie "Kara Smoak," she introduced herself "obviously the both of you know each other but that is not why we've been looking for you at all also were you actually going to shoot an arrow at her?"

"No," Oliver didn't kill the innocent or the protectors "if I did the city would be after my head and I am sure you would have hit me hard with your heat vision."

"Right, now back to the topic why are you killing?" Kara asked as Laurel was seething at the moment at her new found discovery "Well?"

"I was on an island for five years before that my father left me this," Oliver handed over his book "it's a list…"

"Of corrupt politicians," Laurel finished "we figured that out on your first kill and put a list of our own together to figure out your next target."

"Just so you know I haven't gotten to him," Oliver stated "I am still taking him out."

"You know I won't let you, Oliver." Black Canary stated "We can find a different way going about this…"

"The court is just going to let him go, Laurel." Oliver seemed adamant about his way of his crusade "He will be back out on the streets in less than twenty four hours."

"He is right," Kara stated as she was still going through the long list it turns out the last victim wasn't the first "although not about the way he's going with this." Oliver already crossed out twelves names and most of them were politicians and corrupt cops "Why don't you find a way to go public with this? Or frame them for another crime?" The ideas were petty yes but it would put them where they belonged and start a full blown out investigation on the names in this book. Laurel decided to take Oliver back to headquarters so they could properly talk about this and when they arrived Felicity was a bit surprised at the extra person and looked to Kara "Friend or Foe?"

"Friend," Kara put up her suit and handed Felicity the book that Oliver had let them look over "do you think you could run those names and no basic background look for the dirty stuff we need to see what these guys are hiding and if we can bring them out in daylight."

"Felicity this is Oliver or better known as the Hood who has been dropping bodies." Laurel introduce her ex boyfriend and Felicity lifted a brow "Bodies?"

"Twelve to be exact," Kara stated as she took a seat next to Felicity "so what do we have?"

"On our first four names they are politicians and as dirty as they come," Felicity moved the files over to the big screen that Kara was sitting in front of with Oliver and Laurel standing behind her "it didn't take long to pull up it seems some of SCPD has some dirty cops as well as helping out with the dirty work."

"So it would be hard to bring this out in the open without bringing any outside attention, huh?" Kara asked turning to Laurel "It would because then A.R.G.U.S would get involved and I have already dealt with them…"

"You too?" Oliver interrupted all Laurel did was nodded "Of course, you were in the military right?"

"Navy, Spec ops, A.R.G.U.S used me for some of the dirty work and when I got back home they decided to leave me alone although I rather not gain their attention." Laurel stated as she looked to Felicity "What do you think?"

"Well we could leak this but it would be considered a hoax and they could try and trace it back which wouldn't work so no one will believe it, if it was an anonymous tip probably, but so far we can't really do much our hands are tied on this."

"My hands aren't." Oliver stated as he grabbed his things getting ready to leave that was until Laurel grabbed him "You can't keep going around and murdering people, Oliver."

"No you can't, but I can look we tried to do it your way and obviously it is not going to work so you can try and stop me each and every time." Oliver ripped his arm away and walked out of the building leaving Laurel angry in the middle of the room "Felicity?"

"I put a tracker in his bag and I am sure he won't find it this time," Felicity looked to Kara as Laurel had walked off into one of the bunker rooms "how was your first night?"

"Eventful, you should head home I'm going to stay and keep an eye on her." Felicity rose a brow "I don't need much sleep so I don't mind doing this I rather her not go after him and wait for another night."

"I'm glad we found you Karen." Felicity smiled as she used her real name "I'll see you tomorrow and I will call to check up with you guys."

"Got it!" Kara said as she waved Felicity off as she was walking toward the stairs and exited to what would be soon the club that would help keep this place on the down low.


	4. Take a deep breath

When Kara found her she was punching the bag to the point where she knocked it off from where it was hanging and she used her sonic scream throwing it against the wall and watching it burst. Kara knew she didn't know the older blonde at all, all she knew were stories, and today was the first time she was in the field with her and it only gave so much insight into the woman herself. Kara did know two things, 1) Laurel was closed off but not to Felicity, Felicity and Laurel have some kind of history and not just friendly, a bit intimate. 2) Oliver Queen aka The Hood also has history with Laurel both friendly and intimate. "Laurel," Kara made her presence known "that was a pretty bad ass scream to be honest I've always wanted to see the ultrasonic scream. Also not here to brag or let you think I am trying to kiss ass I'm here as a friend even though we barely know each other."

Laurel watched the younger blonde as sweat dripped down her neck "Shouldn't you be getting rest?"

"The perks of being an alien I don't need that much sleep to keep functioning just a bunch of food really," Kara stated as she sat down on the floor "so Oliver Queen? Is he an ex?"

"How'd you figured?"

"The way he stares at you, as if his heart has been stolen, except you don't share that same look with him mostly anger and betrayal."

"You are a good observer," Laurel said as she went and plopped down next to Kara it was about time they shared something personal "although I can't share something personal unless you do as well."

"Ah right," Kara nodded "well obviously I'm an alien, I was born on planet called Krypton which exploded and I lost my family, I was found in a field not to far from where my mother lives out in Central City. She took me in and made me a fake identity and basically adopted me, I'm an only sibling to Clark Kent and Lois Lane, Clark died when I arrived much later leaving Lois to care for me."

Laurel didn't ask Kara which surprised her as she expected questions "Oliver and I were suppose to get married, move in, live a normal life, instead he decides to go on a trip on the Gambit with his father and my sister. My sister whom he slept with and died on that trip, I was stationed out in another state when I had gotten the call about my sister, I came back and my father and mother were broken it eventually caused a divorce between the two. Mom thought Sara had made it, we all believed her to be crazy, saying she'd seen Sara, I blamed Oliver for so long that I realized I would never get past it if I don't forgive him. I forgave Oliver. It still didn't help so that's the anger and betrayal you saw."

Kara didn't know what to say so instead she hugged Laurel and what happened next she didn't think would happen. Laurel began crying it was like Kara had opened the floodgates and everything came out as the sobs racked Laurel's body but it made sense not even the strongest hero can stay composed for so long. Not with that much hurt in her. Kara stayed there all night with Laurel in her arms and eventually the older blonde fell asleep in her arms so she picked her up bridal style and went over to the bed. Kara tried to move but Laurel had a death grip on her so she stayed like that all night thinking. Mostly about how busy it has already been since being in Starling city and how easily she had showed the cards she held so close to her chest maybe it was an effect that Laurel had.

Dawn finally came around and she felt movement and looked down to see Laurel had nuzzled into Kara's breast making the younger blonde blush not really sure what to do. "I knew you two would become best friends but well this took a whole different turn," came a voice and it made Kara squeal but she tried not to jump as to not wake Laurel "it's fine Kara I am sure you guys had quite a talk? I brought breakfast I figured you two ended up staying the night here I just came to drop it off before I headed into work also I found a job for you but I am not sure how you fully feel about it."

Kara rose a brow "What do you mean?"

"Well you do need to help out around here but you also need a job that gives you a human side," Felicity explained "anyway you have an interview at L-Corp and I am sure you are going to get the job. They just opened up and they need their own media liaison to control the media and as well help assist the CEO during the day which will give you time to play with us at night."

"What time?" Kara asked although not so sure why Felicity was worried that she might not like it at all "It's at noon, you will be having lunch with the CEO, she will personally be interviewing you and you sure you are okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"L-Corp, Luthor, didn't Lex Luthor help uhm… never mind I don't want to make you feel like this is bad anyways make sure you are on time and have Laurel help you out with something that's professional. Make sure the two of you eat and I will see you after your interview so you can tell me all about how it went, okay?" Felicity was a bit jealous of Kara but she wasn't going to let anything ruin their friendship because she found Kara holding Laurel. Kara waved as Felicity took her exit and afterwards Laurel had begun to stir "What time is it?"

Kara looked at her watch "It's about ten till 9 am and I have to go shopping for an outfit since Felicity put me up for an interview for this afternoon," the older blonde sat up "how are you feeling?"

"Better." Laurel was being honest as she hadn't had much of a talk since Felicity although she would have talked to the other woman but it felt nice not having someone that doesn't really know you hear you out. "So what about an interview?"

"I have to be at L-Corp before noon to have lunch with the CEO and see if I can possibly have a job there," Kara stated happy that Felicity was helping her "we should eat and then head out to grab myself an outfit then I can head straight to L-Corp."

Kara had left Laurel's place of work changed in her brand new outfit, a white button up blouse which was four buttons opens to show some cleavage (Laure insisted seeing as she had a lot to spare), a white tux top, black slacks, and black high heels the last addition being Kara's lead lined glasses. Kara showed up to L-Corp ten minutes before her interview "You must be Kara Smoak, Felicity's sister right?" A woman from behind the desk said as she made it to the CEO's floor "Y-ea.., Yes I'm Kara Smoak, you know my sister?"

"Yes," the brunette woman smiled "although she never mentioned you when I went to college with her."

"We weren't that close before it took us, well me a little bit, but we eventually got there also a pleasure to meet you."

"Well the pleasure is all mine," she gave a soft smile "it's great to have another Smoak in the world anyway I'm Jess and you are quite early but she's inside you can go ahead in. What would you like for lunch?"

"Chinese if you don't mind." Jess nodded as she lead Kara in and closed the doors when Kara turned around she was met with ocean blue-green eyes that captivated her "You must be Kara Smoak?"

"Uh," Kara caught herself, clearing her throat, and nodded "Kara Smoak a pleasure to meet you…"

"Lena, Lena Luthor." The woman gave a soft smile "You can come sit and we can get started on the interview?"

They went through the lunch as if they were longtime friends and it didn't even feel like an interview to Kara at all it wasn't long till they were interrupted by Jess "Miss, Luthor, you have a meeting in ten minutes." Lena nodded as she turned to Kara and again they were left alone "It seems I have some business to attend too."

Kara stood and began grabbing what was left over of their trash and tossing it away then grabbing her coat "Also Kara I will see you here at my office at 9 am sharp."

Kara turned around "I've got the job?" Lena nodded and Kara squealed in happiness hugging Lena although she was excited she realized she didn't have to get to excited except Lena didn't mind and returned the hug. "I will see you here tomorrow Miss, Luthor anything else?"

Lena nodded and Kara said her goodbyes and texted Felicity as she was walking out of the building the text that she got back was giving her directions to Felicity's place of work. When she arrived at Queen Consolidated Felicity was waiting for her at the entrance to take her up "So she really hired you? No questions about wanting the job? Just a lunch?"

Felicity was confused which made Kara laugh "Yeah, it felt like it was a lunch between friends and then her assistant , your college friend, interrupted to tell her she had a meeting, then Lena was like 'I will see you at 9 am sharp tomorrow'."

"Wow," Felicity smiled "well congrats baby sis are you going to start apartment hunting?"

"I already got an apartment," Kara stated "when you and Laurel left Central City or after I drop you office back at headquarters and headed back. Cisco got me a good apartment here in the city, one bedroom, it's more like a studio, and I bought it, actually Cisco bought it and had it furnished so the place should be set today. Afterwards I was planning to decorate it as soon as I get my first check and just go from there but we can stop by later or once you get off since I don't really have much else to do till tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Felicity smiled "we can have a welcoming party and maybe invite the Flash gang?"

"Think they'd come all come over here just for a house party?"

"Yes," Felicity stated as she lead them to her office "are you still hungry? I ordered to much food from belly burger."

"Of course I'm hungry," Kara could eat, well she was an alien she had to consume way more than the average human, and even then it took a lot for her to actually be completely full "so I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Did you and Laurel, were you guys a thing?"

Felicity stopped midway into biting her burger and looked at Kara "I know Laurel said you were a good observer but I didn't think you were that good but to answer your question we use to be a thing. I'm not sure what happened to be honest and I really did wish I knew so I could fix it but it didn't work out I also get kind of jealous especially knowing Laurel likes to hide her feelings in other ways."

"It's understandable," Kara knew what that might feel like or really has seen it "I was dating this girl named Maggie Sawyer, she was a Detective, but never really knew of what so she hid it from me. Eventually she felt some kind of way and left me for some reason she never explained and left to National City after that never heard from her again."

"That's a bummer also didn't think you were into girlies," Felicity shook her head with a small giggle "I think we actually might be sisters after all."


	5. Eyes Closed

Kara sat in her newly furnished apartment with small lights in her rather large living room with a hot coffee and a book in her hand. It felt nice and relaxing rather than her small hideout in Central City it wasn't long till her phone went off with the caller I.D. reading **MOM** in big bold letters. "Hello,"

"Karen," her mom sounded worried and scared which made Kara jumped "sweetie I'm in National City and there's an attack." Lois Lane was always protected by her father Clark Kent aka Superman until one day he never came home but her mother never told her what had happen. "Mom stay there I'm on my way now." Kara put on her suit and dashed out the window with a speed that she didn't know she herself had, when she got into the city she listened for her mother's heartbeat then heard yelling. Kara immediately took off like a bullet fired from a gun and when she got to her mother a piece of building was falling and she covered her mother as the building was met with Power Girl's back. Kara saw her mother crying but it had stopped when she realized she wasn't dead, the dome retracted as she saw her mother "It's alright, Mom."

Kara threw off the rubble from her back and turned around with her dome covered "Get out of here and to somewhere safe," it was another alien and a white martian at that "go!" Lois took off in a hurry and left her daughter to fight which made her proud as in someway even though Karen hadn't known much about Clark she knew enough. "Kryptonian," the white martian spoke out as now in the middle of the chaos stood only these two "I see you wear a different suit than the last one that was killed by Lex Luthor."

It stung a lot but Kara didn't show it when she knew what and whom he was talking about. Kal- El. He was family, her cousin, an idol, and had become a father figure to her. Power Girl pretended not to know what the other alien spoke of and only egged him on "I'm actually pretty hard to kill, you can try, but no promises that you will succeed," the white martian charged straight into Kara's hands although he teleported out of her hands just as fast "seems like you have tricks up your sleeves too." It wasn't long till she had taken out the white martian although a secret government team showed up as she had just finished him off "He's all yours." just as she was about to take off she noticed Maggie, out of everyone why her? "Wait!"

Kara was hovering now although her dome was covering her face "Who are you?"

"Power girl." With that Kara had taken off and she made her dome retract as she had started crying because her heart still hurt, memories began to pop up, and her vision became blurry as she stopped and hovered over the ocean. Kara made it back to headquarters with her eyes all red and puffy the good thing the only one there was her because Felicity was more than likely at work still along with Laurel. Kara called her mother "Karen!"

"Kara now, Ma." Kara stated "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you sweety," Kara smiled "I'm back in Metropolis and are you back in Starling?"

"Yes I am," Kara sighed "I saw her."

"Maggie?" Lois asked as she knew about Kara and Maggie thing is she knew what Maggie did in secret or as a special detective "You should forget about it, hun. Go out and live a little do something fun okay? I have to go right now since I am about to be in a deadzone call me tomorrow to tell me how your first day goes at work, okay?"

"Okay, Ma. I love you."

"I love you too." Kara slept after getting off the phone with Lois instead of going out and having fun although she hadn't slept long since she had forgotten Felicity had a key and hopped right on her. "Wakey! Wakey!" Felicity said "Everyone is here!" Kara jumped accidentally throwing Felicity off and helped her up as she was quick to zoom around her room and get dressed properly "Heads up would have been nice, sis!"

"I did try to call you," Felicity yelled from the living room even though she didn't really have to at all "come on! Barry brought pizza! And Laurel brought your favorite, potstickers!"

Kara perked up and zoomed to the kitchen "You weren't kidding when you said she was just as fast as me," Barry said as she looked from Felicity to their new addition to the gang of friends "Barry Allen or better known as The Flash."

"Kara Smoak, pleasure to meet you." Kara smiled as she was excited to officially be meeting the Flash "So what's this I heard about potstickers?"

"Right here," Laurel handed them over to the younger blonde "also nice job in National City you kind of became a big thing over there now I think even Cat Grant is wanting an interview with Power Girl."

"I figured, I wasn't there for them, I didn't mind helping, my mother was just in town and happen to get into some trouble." Kara explained as she not literally but literally inhaled the potstickers "Either way you did good I think when you get opportunities you could help out there?" Laurel suggested "I won't always be needing you so it would be a good idea to help out there when there isn't much going on in Starling I know National City needs a hero sometimes."

"I'll consider it but National city seems to have a secret government branch helping out," Kara stated "so I can help with the rather major occurrences anyways cheers to the new pad!"

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled as they took a piece of pizza and everyone was mingling as Kara had sat down over by the sofa and Barry came over "So what's this I hear Laurel wanting to put us up against each other for a race?"

Kara giggled and shook her head "I told her there was this one time that you weren't really paying much attention that I was shadowing you and racing you to your destination and I had beaten you by a second."

"Really? I knew I saw someone. I'd be up for it, actually how about one right now? A race to Central City limit sign and back here?"

"Alright," Kara grinned "get your suit on and I'll get mine." Kara zoomed to her room and had changed out into her armor and flash was in his suit marveling at her's then looked to Cisco "What? She specifically helped designed it."

Barry smiled and shook his head before having turned to Kara "Ready?" he asked as she nodded and on his count they were gone before Laurel could ask what they were doing. "Good thing Kara's mask has a built in camera which is connected to my phone," Cisco grinned and screened Kara's view onto the television "seems like Kara is beating him by a foot. I think she's actually faster than Barry, how do you think he's going to feel if she beats him?"

"Like he's not the fastest man alive?" I also think because Kara has had more experience than Barry since before the Flash appeared I think Felicity said she was doing the hero job on the down low." Laurel stated arms crossed over her chest as they had looked to Felicity whom had been on her laptop most of the time and for some odd reason hadn't been talking. "Felicity?"

Felicity was so concentrated on her screen that when she looked up at everyone "What?"

"I was explaining to them that you had been doing your research on Kara," Laurel stated "wait were you looking again?"

"Right, exactly that see Kara was stuck in a phantom zone and her pod or spaceship thingy put her in hyper sleep if her pod hadn't been knocked off course she would have been older and is stronger than Superman. Kara had mentioned something about a government secret branch, except it isn't government, they are called the D.E.O., Department of Extranormal Operations, Kara also said her mother had found her and CLark knew who she was. Kara Zor-El, they have a whole file on her and written reports both from Clark and Lois about her abilities." Felicity finished as Cisco had come over and looked over the laptop and realized there was more to Kara Zor-El than meets the eye. Turns out Lois kept writing reports even after Clark's apparent death but had stopped when Kara had changed her identity.

"So she's even stronger or was stronger than the man of steel?" Cisco asked at which Felicity nodded at "The Man of Steel isn't dead though apparently he's become a POW," Laurel looked confused although she knew what he meant, Prison of War, "all it says was that he disappeared during a Spec Ops mission and they've built a mission around him, Mission Blue, to retrieve the man of steel except they've got no leads. Does Lois know?"

"If she does then she's not letting Kara know," Laurel started "imagine the one that tried or did according to whomever tried to kill Superman if they find out there is another Super, Lex Luthor will try and kill her, or find a way to harvest her powers."

Caitlin nodded "Agreed so they must be hiding her or keeping her under wraps for a reason but National City just put out Powergirl to the world, did they not?"

"Yeah," Cisco agreed "it's still amazing though that there is someone stronger than Superman and a little bit more faster than Barry."

It was as if on cue Kara had came in first and Barry a foot behind her literally "Tie!" Barry screamed although Kara shook her head at him "Yes it is! Tell me you guys saw that?"

"I beat you so no tie if not we can go again." Neither had paid more attention to the rather quiet group of friends as they bantered back and forth about who had won the race. The silence between all of them indicated a silent promise to wait until they decided how and when to tell Kara about what Felicity had found from hacking the D.E.O.

"That is going to have to happen another time," Laurel broke the silence and interrupted the playful banter "it's getting late and Kara has her first day of work tomorrow."

"Next time?" Kara said and Barry only nodded in agreement as everyone began piling out and saying their goodbyes "Goodnight! Get home safe!" Kara retreated back into her loft as she went to get ready for bed and Laurel along with Felicity were heading to their separate vehicles until Laurel had stopped at Felicity's door. "We aren't going to tell her yet are we?" Felicity asked as she leaned against her vehicle with Laurel standing right in front of her whom only shook her head "Are we going to tell her?"

"She deserves to know and so does Lois, if she doesn't know, but I think we should talk to her first or try to get in touch with the D.E.O and see what they may know. I just want to know why this is being kept from Kara and maybe Lois might know?"

"I think it has something to do with Lex Luthor, maybe? He might be in prison but he has people on the outside, people that more than likely owe him a favor, he was trying to kill Superman or did. If I was Lex and I knew there was another stronger, more powerful, more faster Kryptonian I would go after them."

"So they Kept Kara under wraps for her protection or Lex's?" Laurel asked Felicity who wasn't sure how to answer that "Stop by headquarters for lunch I think we should get in touch with the D.E.O." Laurel walked away and to her own vehicle as she was stubborn about keeping her team safe and as well as getting to the bottom of this more or less.


	6. Now or Never

"Move! Now!" A brunette woman yelled from a distance as they had infiltrated a highly dangerous zone "Agent Danvers!" When her Agent yelled she searched the area before dodging to the side when the alien had charged at her and she took him down with ease "Agent Danvers," a male's voice came over her headset "are you still with the living?"

"Director Henshaw," Danvers stood with a smug grin on her face "sadly I'm still alive and kicking we are coming back home with our friend."

"See you in twenty." He went off coms as they began piling the alien into the back of one of the SUV's and clean up crew showed up to make it seem as nothing had ever happened there at all. Agent Alexandra 'Alex' Danvers was infamously known through the D.E.O. she was there weapon and their deadliest at that (that was without her powers) she had climbed ranks faster than any other agent. Alex was also trained by Director Henshaw or better known as J'onn J'onzz, the last son of Mars, the Martian Manhunter whom was just as dangerous as any other alien the D.E.O has ever caught.

"Alex," Henshaw greeted his Agent as she walked in "walk with me." Alex rose a brow at the older male as he rarely ever asked and when he did ask it was rather important to where no one could hear them. It was exactly that. They were in the most secluded spot in the D.E.O. "I have a mission for you," Henshaw started with "I need you to go to Starling City we got this bug put in our system except it came with a message."

Henshaw handed the tablet to Alex as she read it over **We'd like a talk, Starling City, send one agent. ONLY. - Black Canary** "Black Canary?"

Black Canary although was only located in Starling City she was infamous between the cities mostly in Central City as she would work with the Flash from time to time. "Why?"

"Not sure," Henshaw sighed "I don't see her as a threat and I'm not sure why she did this but there has to be a reason for her to infiltrate our systems to just leave this message. So you need to pack up wheels are up in ten and you better be on that plane before take off along with an update when you get there."

"Do you think this…"

"Power Girl? Or Kara? It's why I'm sending you, you are biologically Kara's sister, Alex Zor-El and I wouldn't send anyone else on this mission so if this is it then maybe but don't get your hopes up, okay?" Alex nodded as she went to her bunker to pack a go bag although she wasn't sure how long she would be in Starling all they had given Henshaw was a message and a location with a time to meet up. Alex was on the plane in less than ten minutes and in Starling City by nightfall which was exactly on time as she needed to be at the location around 9 pm although when she showed up it was an abandoned building in the middle of the Glades.

"Agent?" Black Canary walked up as she figures this was the Agent that Director Henshaw had sent them "Agent Alex Danvers, I was sent by…"

"Henshaw," Black Canary nodded as they were only a few feet away "let's go you can follow me." Alex rose a brow wondering if the woman had checked if anyone else was with her so the Black Canary was that confident they had listen?

"Just her," Felicity said "Power Girl will be at the nest in less than an hour."

Black Canary lead the way down to their hideout with Alex Danvers right behind her "I'm surprised you were sent here," Laurel to be honest was as they got to headquarters "this is it anyway we have someone that you have information on and well we need information for her as well."

"Who is her?" Alex asked although another blonde piped up with glasses from behind a computer screen "Kara Smoak, or as you know her, Kara Zor-El."

"How can that be? She went missing?"

"Nope," Laurel shook her head "she is very much alive actually our question is why you guys have been hiding her or were hiding her before she started changing her identity."

"That's a long story."

"Time which we got.."

"Time in which I have," Kara came in as her mask retracted "Laurel and Felicity what is she doing here?"

"We needed answers and so did you as well," Laurel explained "and it seems the D.E.O has that information so Agent Danvers?"

"I'll trade information as long as I can talk with her." Alex bargained as her eyes never left her littles sisters "Information first then we can talk Alexandra." Kara stated as she stood now a few feet away from her sister and right besides Laurel "Fine."

"Why was the D.E.O hiding Kara's identity?"

"I'm sure you know Superman's biggest enemy is Lex Luthor," Alex watched as they nodded "Superman or better known as Clark Kent kept Kara and I under wraps since he knew that if Lex were to ever find out there was two more Super's…"

"He would try and use the two of you against him?" Felicity finished and Alex nodded "So they separated Kara and I when we first arrived and hid her with Clark and Lois then I grew up within the D.E.O it seemed like the smartest plan until Superman disappeared on a mission. We know he's not alive because Winn, our tech guy, place an implant on Superman's suit that was designed to read his vitals which lets us know if he's in trouble. His vitals are still going, his heart still beats, but we haven't found a way to track his suit and that is literally our only way we know he is still alive."

"You weren't there though," now it was Kara's turn "you knew where I was! You made me feel like I was the last one! You and Clark!"

"You had a childhood and you had Lois!"

"I didn't have one, Alex!" Laurel looked to Felicity as this was the first time that Kara was so angry even her eyes threaten her older sister with heat vision "I was bullied for being weird! I didn't know anything or anyone! Did you know I cried each night? No you didn't, you didn't know I prayed to Rao hoping you had lived through it and here I was thinking Clark and I were the only ones. You weren't there to make me feel like home, to nurse me through my first heartbreak, you weren't there!" Kara cried with anger filled tears falling from her red heated eyes "And you were alive this whole, this whole fucking time! You made me think, no you let me think you were dead!"

"Kara." Laurel warned as Kara began to advance on her biological sibling and Alex shook her head and then noticed that Alex was taking off a bracelet, a glowing green bracelet, threw it off to the far end of the room, it was quick when Kara punched Alex to the floor leaving a mark that only a Kryptonian could leave. Kara began pummeling her sister "You could have called!" It was an all out war which Alex had found a way to move outside and both were fighting against each other even to the point where Alex was using her own heat vision "Kara stop!" Felicity yelled as she knew what the Kryptonian might have gone through because she herself has gone through some dark times and without a doubt Kara had stopped but instead of sticking around she flew off. Alex had fell to the ground and Laurel helped her up as her wounds began healing, Laurel helped Alex to a chair, Felicity went over to Alex with the green glowing bracelet in hand. Felicity looked to Alex "Why did you let her go at you like that? She could have hurt you or have done worse."

"Sh-she has bottled up anger," Alex took in a deep breath "it was because of me and Clark along with Lois even then she is right I let her think I was dead so I deserved everything she gave me. I shouldn't have done that, I should have reached out to her, I let her go on like this when I knew I should have been there for her but my mindset was on protecting her that I never thought to ask her..."

"To ask if that was what she wanted," Laurel finished as Alex had nodded "what are you going to do when she returns?"

"I'm going to have to spend decades making it up to her," Alex said not really answering Laurel's question "and answer any more questions although I wanted her to go back to National City with me."

"I don't think so," Felicity shook her head "she just put down her roots here and made a life here and found her a family even then after all this? I don't think she is going to want to go with you, you should try and work something out and build your bond with her again, that's if you want her to eventually to go to National City."

Alex went back to National City emptied handed since Kara had wanted nothing to do with her yet and Felicity suggested waiting till the younger sister came looking for her. "Alex I didn't think you'd be back just yet," Henshaw said as he had met her up in her lab "Alex?"

"It was her," Alex said as she looked up at him "but we royally screwed up so she will be staying in Starling City until she thinks she can trust me or really us again."

"Why don't you stay in Starling city?" Henshaw asked since he had basically kept the blood sisters apart Alex deserved to try and do something about this especially now that Superman has been dead. Alex only had Kara left as family. "What part of royally screwed up did you not get?"

"I got that part Alex," Henshaw stated as he stopped her from walking away from him "but you can't just walk away, Clark is no longer alive, and all you have as real family is Kara. Of course she doesn't want you now, of course! She will soon come to realize though that you two are the last daughters of krypton, the last family to each other, so she will come around but you need to be stubborn about it."

"What about…" Henshaw cut her off "The D.E.O can wait on Alex for a while, your spot will always be here, Kara, Kara won't always be waiting so go spend some time in Starling city if I really need you I will call you."

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Henshaw stated "I've already loaded a couple of thousands on a bank account for you and an apartment for you to stay in Starling. You will report to me every week or month at the most, understood Agent?" Henshaw didn't need her to report to him but he's always been a father to Alex and it would be nice to know that she was doing fine when she was away.

"Understood." Alex hugged Henshaw and he held her although he had lost his own blood Alex had become apart of him and his daughter since he had taken care of her first hand. "I should go pack, huh?"

Henshaw nodded as she glowed with a smiled and turned around to walk away when she did a tear had fell from his eyes. It was hard for him to let her go but she needed to be with her sister and do what she can to gain whatever relationship she could with Kara as well as be happy.

It wasn't long that Alex was back on a plane with everything she's ever owned and back into Starling, a city unknown to her, and in a new home which wasn't to bad from her old apartment. It felt bigger than the last "Agent Danvers," one of the Agents had come with to help her deliver what they could off the plane the rest would be delivered tomorrow "where did you want this?"

"By the fireplace." Alex said and with that the Agent did what he was told and dismissed himself leaving Alex to her lonesome which was mind boggling it was only into the middle of the night. What was she to do tomorrow? She didn't have to work because there was more than enough money to sit on her ass for a long time, a very long time, maybe she could talk to Laurel about joining the team?

Felicity had left her with a number to reach them and the rest of her stuff wouldn't get here till the next day "Might as well try." Alex dialed Felicity's number and it wasn't long till the blonde woman had answered "Felicity it's Alex I was hoping we could meet up?"

"So what made you come back and stay?" Felicity said before taking a sip from her coffee and sitting across from Alex "Well my adoptive father suggested I come back and try with Kara but still give her, her space, he reminded me that Kara and I are literally the last two of our home planet. I know I am not all she has because she has you and Laurel. I'm just hoping soon she will forgive me and let me in or give me another chance at least because I don't want to be alone."

Felicity sighed "Well I spoke with Laurel about bringing you on the team and she seems to be fine with you joining the team but I would still like it if you gave your sister time."

"I just want something to do while I am here waiting," Alex finished her own drink "so when do I start?"

"In less than a week but you will be training until we get you suited up," Felicity said as she stood up to leave with Alex following behind her "I'm gonna take you to Central City tomorrow so we can get your measurements and what you'd like done then afterwards you can run into danger. Any specialties you have?"

"I run faster well it's more enhanced than my other abilities."

"Barry is really gonna have fun with you." Felicity shook her head "Basically another speedster so let me guess you prefer speed over flight?"

"Yeah, basically I don't mind flying it helps in some cases but I like the adrenaline rush from the speed."

"Cape or no cape?"

"No cape."

"Preferred weapon?"

"Hand to hand combat, gun or sword."

"Black and blue?" Alex thought about it for a second before nodding as Felicity was writing this all done for Cisco so he could have an idea for the costume and have it done in less time. "Do you want to carry your family's Coat of arms? Just you know if you do…"

"I'm going to have a lot of attention and pressure," Alex finished and she thought it over "I'll carry it." Clark was the last to carry their families coat of arms and she didn't want him to be the last to do so although she knew Kara would eventually but not right now.


	7. Sail

Alex awoke with a scream and sweat running down her face, she turned to see the time, **4 AM** , in big bold letters so instead of staying in bed she had gotten up. The brunette sat at the table with a coffee in her hand then her favorite gun in the other, well the gun that has helped saved her lives countless of time. There was a knock at the door but she didn't hear it as she was lost in the nightmares "She's got to be in there," Felicity said toward Laurel "Alex texted me that she was home last night." Laurel wasn't going to take the chance and broke the lock on the door as she walked in there she was sitting on the counter with her gun and a cup "Alex?"

"I had a nightmare," Alex took a sip "it's crazy you know? Kara had it bad and I think I had it just as worse I mean does she get nightmares like I do? I'm sure about our planet, I know I do, but I get nightmares about on the job stuff and it's crazy sometimes." Laurel went over and took the gun as she understood what the other woman was talking about because she still had nightmares from being out on the field. "These dreams haven't happened in awhile," Alex said and Laurel figured something must have triggered the alien as to what she wasn't really sure on that part "I thought we weren't going to Central City till later?"

"We were going to go later but we figure we could go early and more than likely Cisco will finish today." Felicity stated as she took the gun and had went over to the drawer that was open setting it back in then closing it shut "Laurel?"

"Do you think you could just take her measurements? I think she needs a couple days to relax?" Laurel gave the option although Alex shook her head "I'm fine and on top of that I would like to see Central City maybe visit a bar or two?"

"You sure?" Felicity asked "I can always just take the measurements."

"No," Alex said "I don't want to be babied because of these nightmares so we are going to Central City."

"Felicity and you are," Laurel said "I'm gonna have to stay back even though I know Kara can handle it she still needs a bit more training. How long do you think you two might be?"

"We should be back tomorrow," Felicity said as Alex had went to get properly clothes "if we are gonna be any longer I will call and let you know anyway do you think?"

"I know she will be okay," Laurel said answering Felicity's question "she needs time and adjustment even if those nightmares don't go away, they never will, but she will find a way to deal with it."

Felicity nodded and soon they had all left the large loft heading for the train station "Call as soon as you're at STAAR labs, okay?" Felicity nodded and Alex waved by as they boarded the train both deciding to sit across from each other by the window "You and Laurel?"

Felicity turned to look at Alex "What?"

"You two were or kind of are a thing?"

"Well working on it," Felicity sighed "she thinks…"

"If you two are together you'll get hurt?" Alex shook her head "I'm sure a lot of people want her dead but that excuse shouldn't work for her since you are technically in the same field that she is. Only she has a bigger target on her forehead than you do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I mean by it," Alex stood up straight looking at the blonde with the glasses "you have a target on your forehead like she does only yours isn't a big ole blinking sign. I'm sure, more than sure, everyone whose is her enemy knows there is someone behind the ear piece. The D.E.O knew you were behind the Black Canary only we left the two of you alone because you guys were basically doing our work only in Starling city so it helped us so that we could concentrate elsewhere."

"How is that possible?"

"We also have a tech, Winn, he's our brain behind the computers although it took him a lot longer to hack into your things," Alex gave a soft chuckle "anyway that's how we knew and monitored you guys. Like I said though you have a target just like she does so none of this should stop the both of you from being happy together right?" The train came to a stop and Alex stood up "Let's head out." Alex walked off leaving a shocked Felicity trailing behind her as they awaited Barry since he was their ride to STAAR labs which was a quiet one when they arrived Barry had introduced Alex to everyone while Felicity took her usual spot beside Cisco.

Alex had taken off with Caitlin to run some tests and see the data from it so they could figure out how to get the suit to work for her and to take her measurements "Felicity?"

"What?"

Cisco looked over the blonde "You have been quiet since you've got here which is usually not like you, what's up?"  
"Alex and I were talking on train ride here," Felicity started "nothing bad it just made me realize a lot of things. Alex was literally right about everything."

"Uhh?"

"We were talking about Laurel and about the relationship as well as how I have a target on my forehead just like she does so there's really no excuse for Laurel and I not to be together."

"Oh now that makes complete sense," Cisco said "so what are you going to do?"

"I can't really do much even if I talked to Laurel well she wouldn't change her mind, once her mind is set, it's set because if I tried it would be me banging my head against a brick wall." Felicity watched as Alex came back from where she had gone with Dr. Snow as she put her jacket back on "Done already?"

"She needed to take some blood and I just ran, then my measurements so she let me go," Alex said "I think I'm gonna go to the bar I'll be back later." With that being said the brunette had left into the cold night and out to find the closest bar that was in walking distance of the lab. Cisco and Felicity were talking as per usual and working on the suit that would be for Alex "You know if she carries this 'S' you guys are going to have a lot of attention more than before right?"

"I'm hoping it scares the right people," Felicity said as she was fixing some of the tech in the dome helmet " Superman was powerful and according to what I had researched Kara and Alexandra are the stronger Kryptonians. I'm sure if they get any unwanted attention they could handle it."

"I hope you are right." Cisco said as he had finished up the kevlar bulletproof suit although she was already bulletproof, the suit looked like Barry's except instead of his symbol in the middle it was the 'S'.

Alex was throwing back shots like they were water "Looks like you are trying to forget someone." The blonde woman stated as she had walked up and motioned the bartender who left a bottle of scotch on the counter along with a glass. The blonde who hadn't introduced herself yet had poured herself a shot of the scotch and thrown it back easily "Seems like you are trying to do the same."

"Nope," she gave a smile "I just like the taste of scotch so what happened?"

"My sister hates me," Alex scrunched up her nose as she took another shot "it's mostly my fault though and on top of that my nightmares keep coming back."

"Nightmares?" The blonde rose a brow at her a bit more interested in the brunette than before "I uh.. I work for the FBI."

"That explains it," she took another shot "by the way I'm Sara."

"Alex." The girls laughed, drank and danced all night along with doing more than just that as when Alex woke up that morning she was being spooned by the blonde and the only reason she woke up was because of her alarm. "Shit."

Alex got up except with a loud thump when she fell off the bed and grabbed her clothes throwing them on not before leaving her number on the nightstand for the blonde to find. The brunette finally made it back to the lab "ALEX!"

"Not so loud Felicity," Alex groaned as she rubbed at her temples "I am never getting that drunk ever again have…"

"Where the hell were you! I was calling you all night!" Felicity was more than worried it looked like she had been crying all night and Alex looked up at her "I'm sorry Felicity I went out had some drinks met this cute blonde and uhm we did some stuff it totally slipped my mind."

"Cute blonde?" Felicity rose a brow "You got laid last night."

"Yes…"

"Okay well come on the suit is done we just need you to test run it then we can finish up here and go home." Alex nodded as she followed behind Felicity as they made it to the main room her suit was sitting on a mannequin with the bright red,blue, and yellow 'S', her coat of arms, it was way different from Clark's and a bit similar to her sisters suit. "The dome retracts, but it's a full dimmed dome, which comes with your own personal assistant that also keeps an eye on your vitals"

Alex rose a brow "Kind of like Cortana but inside the dome?"

"Yes! The suit is resistant so that you don't have to worry about burning it up from using your speed, also if you want to use your heat vision, the dome will retract but a hood will come up which is air resistant so it won't fly off, want to try it out?"Alex was quick to put on the suit although everyone was shocked with her speed even Barry was, she had literally pulled a Barry, "I like my assistant can I call her Cortana?" Alex asked distracted and Cisco only nodded at her question and the brunette woman changed out of her suit and back into regular clothes. "We ready to go home?"

"Yeah, Laurel is expecting us." Felicity looked to the gang "Thanks again guys and I guess we'll see you guys soon?"

"At the party Laurel is holding," Barry stated "I think that's in a week right?"

Felicity had completely forgotten with the party planning and getting Alex suited it was pretty hectic since she did most of it "Oh yeah! Totally forgot!"

"It was nice meeting you guys and thanks Cisco for the suit I will take great care of it." Alex smiled and Cisco grinned "You better I have more updates to make to your Cortana once I get them sorted and figured out some more to add to it, you two be careful, alright?"

Felicity nodded as they were walked out and the blonde looked toward Alex "Wanna fly us home?" Alex grinned as she had strapped her duffle bag to her back and lifted the blonde bridal style in her arms and launched them into the sky headed back towards Starling City back to the nest. "Okay, I think I regret that a little bit." Felicity said as Alex had let her down but held her to make sure she didn't stumble and hit her face "Sorry, good view though?"

"The view was amazing," Felicity stated as they walked toward the alley entrance of their headquarters "so this blonde?

"She was amazing but I am not sure if I will see her again anyways, I did meet her in Central City, it seems the only time we go over there is to see Team Flash."

"Maybe you'll see her soon again?" Felicity offered as they got in to find Kara and Laurel training with the bamboo sticks "Seems some things don't ever change." The blonde set her things down by her work station as Alex sat her things down beside Felicity and sat down with her not wanting to disturb the other two.

"Quiet night?" Alex asked as Felicity looked over on her computer which indicated it was a quiet night that was until something started blinking "Jinxed it."

"Felicity?" Laurel went over ass the blonde was tapping away on her computer it was only evening which 7pm "Disturbance in downtown."

"Can I assist?"Alex asked and Laurel had a confused face but realized Alex was trained, set to go, "We can take you for a test drive, both of you suit up, and I don't want to hear a peep from the both of you."

"Overwatch?" Laurel said over their coms as she sat up top a building in downtown overlooking the biggest area while Alex had the north part and Kara the south. "I have eyes on main and…"

"I've got them in sights," Alex came over the coms "permission to pursue?"

Laurel forgot Alex was military train basically "Go ahead, Danvers. Overwatch, send her location and Kara get on her heels we can't let this one go and if it's Oliver we need to stop him at all costs. Understood?"

"Understood." Kara stated as she went to find her sister and was right behind her as she got behind this figure although it wasn't a male form. "Laurel, I don't think this is Oliver."

"How come?" Laurel asked as she was getting close to catching up to the others "Petite figure," Alex came over on coms as she was behind the woman whom was wearing a white suit with a staff in one hand and blonde hair flowing "actually I'm sure this isn't this guy the both of you are talking about." The brunette caught up tackling the female as she got close who just manage to turn it around on Alex, it wasn't long that they were in an all out fight, Alex threw a right which the other responded with a block then a left that Alex would then block. They never landed a blow on each other, which was frustrating Alex, yet it wasn't long till she had gotten the other woman pinned down. "Gotcha… Sara?"

"Sara?" Laurel said as she stopped in her tracks having heard what Alex said and then another question had popped in her head, how does Alex know Sara?

Alex's dome retracted as she got up she helped the blonde "Alex," the blonde grinned "I didn't think I'd see you again or at least under these kind of circumstances."

"I thought the same thing," Alex said before getting to the point "wait, why were you running?"

"That's a long story," Sara stated as she looked over the brunette "the main gist is that I was helping out an old friend in cleaning up a mess so I had to make a quick escape."

"Are you helping Oliver?" Kara asked as she got to them which Sara only nodded to her question "So that's how he's dropping bodies so quickly, why are you helping him?"

"I owed him a favor which has been repaid in full." With that said Laurel had walked up with a whole range of emotions going through her eyes as she looked at her sister "Laurel…"

"Sara…" Laurel looked her sister over as she was angered about everything except she was mostly happy that her sister was alive "How long?"

Sara knew what her sister was asking "Five years, I came back when Oliver did, I was actually elsewhere before coming back home only that doesn't matter anymore."

Alex was confused "Sara and Laurel are sisters." Felicity stated over coms as she figured that Alex would be the only one not to know since Kara already knew about Laurel's family.

"Were you thinking of even getting a hold of me?" Laurel asked although Sara sighed as she shook her head because her coming back to help Oliver was to do just that and leave "No, I was going to pay my favor to Oliver and leave… Laurel I am a different person than the girl that first left on that boat."

"You don't think I know that? I'm not the same girl from five years ago either."

"I have a target bigger than that of the Black Canary's."

"From who?"

"You don't want to know," Sara sighed "look can we talk about this another time? Or day? We can meetup for lunch tomorrow if you would like."

"Lunch." Laurel stated before she walked off and Kara was right behind her although Alex had stayed "I...uh…"

"You should get going," Sara stated as she walked closer to the mumbling brunette "I'm sure I will see you around again, Alex. Maybe we can talk soon." With that the blonde left the rooftop in a swift couple of movements and Alex cleared her throat as she went to follow behind her sister and Laurel.


	8. Three Cheers to five years

_A/N_ : I'm sorry about the long wait but here is three chapters for you guys and I will have the next three up soon!

* * *

Kara awoke in the bunker as the team were more than too overwhelmed to go home "You are always either first or second awake," Felicity stated as she handed the blonde a coffee "how are you feeling about having Alex on the team?"

"Is it weird for it to be normal not talking to her? Like I only have to talk to her on our midnight adventures and I don't have to say another word to her on top of that she doesn't push." Kara took the coffee as she took a sip after speaking out her mind knowing that Laurel was in a deep slumber and Alex as well. "Well the two of you haven't talked in years so that part is normal and I think the reason she's not pushing is to give you space. Look, Kara I can't contemplate or imagine what you went through when you first got to earth but you also have to understand where she comes from as well."

Kara ran a hand through her blonde locks "I know," _I really do know_ "I just I couldn't help be mad because we could have fought together, side by side, we would have been able to help. I know though, I know there are people out there that don't like Clark, that don't like the unknown, and would rather see the unknown hurt or dead."

"Humans are gonna be humans," Felicity shrugged "Clark also had a target on his head well Superman did but if someone, if one of his enemies had found out about you and Alex they would have used the both of you against him."

Alex listened in on their conversation as a it felt a bit better that Kara understood where she was coming from yet it still doesn't excuse anything. The brunette wanted to get up so she could go get them breakfast as her stomach was gonna start growling anytime soon so she made little movements to show she was awake. The brunette sat up in the bed and stretched "I'm hungry," she mumbled as she turned around to the other two blondes "what about the two of you?"

"I could eat," Kara said as she shrugged "what did you plan on cooking?"

"My cooking skills might be off the charts but I rather eat right about now so?"

"I can order some breakfast and pick it up?" Felicity offered to the brunette kryptonian "You can order and I can pick up I have to pick up something anyways." The blonde nodded and as she walked away to the main room where her computers were leaving the kryptonian sisters to themselves.

"You know I hate you partially right now," Kara spoke although her eyes were looking toward the ceiling as she had laid back in the bed "but I understand why you couldn't come immediately, why we couldn't see each other, and why it had to seem like you were dead." Alex took a deep breath as all she wanted to do was listen to her sister "I know Superman had enemies, enemies that would hurt us, I just I always thought in a way I would always be safe no matter what. This isn't Krypton though, this isn't our home, and I am sure you went through hell like I did but just a bit more."

"Nightmares," Alex spoke although her voice cracked making her sister sit up to face her "every night about Krypton and then about things, unspeakable things, that I had to do on the field. They had stopped for awhile. It was that, that was mostly giving me hell and for the fact that I had to go through everyday knowing that you might or might not be alive and if I would see you again." Kara got up and took her sister in a hug "I think I can forgive you but you have to make it up with potstickers until we die, understood?"

Alex shook her head as she wiped away some tears and smiled "I'll give you all the potstickers in the world to make it up to you," the older kryptonian held onto the youngest "I promise not to leave your side again."

"You don't have a choice now," Kara joked as they both stood up "so how do you know Laurel's sister?"

Alex gave a slight chuckle "So when we had to go to Central City for my suit after the tests and everything I decided to go to the bar and well met her then we got drunk and one thing led to another."

"You slept with Sara?"

"We did more than sleep," Alex teased as her sister made a gagging noise "but I kind of want more than a one night stand and I think from what Sara told me last night that she might?"

"Wait what she tell you?" Kara asked more than curious now "Wait, you stayed behind to talk to her after Laurel walked away right?"

"Well I mumbled she did most of the talking," Alex stated "she wants to catch up again although I'm not sure entirely what that might mean at all."

Felicity walked back in "What are the two of you talking about?"

"Sara." Both sisters said in unison and Felicity rose a brow and shook her head at the both of the kryptonian sisters "Okay, here's the address do you want one of us to go with you?"

"Nope," Alex said as she took the piece of paper "I have to pick up a vehicle the D.E.O left for me about a block away then go grab a change of clothes and head back this way with the food." With that the older kryptonian left and the other one had went to grab a shower leaving Felicity to her devices as she went to look over her computers to see if there were any disturbances. The blonde sighed as she sat back in her chair and spun herself around "Why didn't anyone wake me?" A voice came making Felicity jump as she came face to face with Laurel whom always seemed to look beautiful in every way no matter the situation "I wanted to let you sleep in, Alex went to grab somethings, and Kara is grabbing a shower before she has to head to work."

"I have lunch with Sara," Laurel sat beside the blonde woman whom she use to call a lover "what am I supposed to say? And how does Alex know Sara?"

"The night that we were in Central City Alex went out after tests and met her at the bar then they had some nightly activities but I think Alex has a crush on your sister." Laurel rolled her eyes at what Felicity said although she hoped Sara wouldn't play with Alex's emotions since they did need Alex out in the field.

"Also as for talking I think you should go with baby steps," Felicity stated "nothing to heavy, understood?"

Alex showed up to the drop off point and sitting there was a red dodge tomahawk "I love you J'onn." she got onto the motorcycle as she put in the key and revved the engine before taking off to her destinations.

Laurel sat under the umbrella on a cloudy day "Laurel," a voice came from behind her as she stood and turned around to find her sister "I see you are still early as always." The blonde Lance sister teased as they sat down across each other "Sorry about that, being late that is, I was talking with Oliver to make sure my favor was owed to him."

Laurel nodded not sure how to start a convo "So you and Alex? Are you two a thing or?"

Sara laughed as she shook her head not at her question but how she started their first conversations in five years "Alex and I are not a thing, we did sleep together, but I wouldn't mind wanting to start something I was actually planning to ask you for her number."

Laurel smiled as their conversation flowed "I can do that just you gotta promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Don't lead her on," Laurel began "I don't really know her all that well but I know she has been through hell." Sara smiled and gave a slight nod knowing her sister has always been a team player and about protecting her team, her friends, and family. Their lunch went by as if Sara had never been gone for five years except both of them knew they were changed woman since then. Laurel gave insights on her life along with what has happened in it and Sara gave her sister bits and pieces of where she had been but nothing that was to deep seeing as both of them weren't ready for that yet. Laurel's phone went off and it was Barry "Barry."

"Laurel," Barry sounded out of breath which was something brand new to the blonde "we need your help, how long till you can get to National City?"

"Less than an hour," Laurel stated "I'll gather the team and head over then you can let us know what's going on when we get there." The blonde stood up as she looked at Sara "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Stay and watch over National City and Oliver? Yes I can just be careful?" Sara asked and her sister nodded before she had taken off in a hurry leaving the other sister to finish her lunch.

"Kara can't go," Felicity stated as they had all met up at Alex's loft since it was closer than headquarters "she's stuck in meetings all day long alongside Lena."

Laurel sighed "We can do with one kryptonian anyways if Sara needs help or something happens here Kara will be present," she looked to the other two females "we need to stop by the nest and grab our gear then head out. Barry sounded well not like himself so afterwards straight to Central City, any questions?"

"Do we know what we are even going up against?" Alex always loved being the one prepared unless she knew that wasn't an option which rarely happened so she could deal with it.

"Not until we get there, Felicity?"

"None." Felicity said and they were on the move then as they stopped by the nest and grabbed their gear before heading to STAAR labs. Once they had gotten their and to the main room everyone seemed panic "Glad you guys made it safely," Cisco stated as he greeted them "where's Kara at?"

"Stuck in meetings." Alex answered as he nodded and they all gather around the computer awaiting Barry who walked in right after them "Team Canary."

"What happened?" Laurel was first to ask as Barry came to stand in front of her before everyone but her team answered "Savitar."

"Savitar?" Alex asked in confusion "Who's that?"

"He's a speedster like me, only he's faster and stronger…." Barry explained "we need help taking him out, I need help taking him out, and I figure your team could help with that."

"You mean Kara?" Laurel asked since she knew that she wouldn't be able to help much but trap this other speedster "We don't have Kara I'm sure from Alex's last visit you know what she is capable of as well?"

It's when Caitlin stepped in to speak "Alex would actually be much more better seeing that she could out run Barry, keep up with Savitar, and also be the muscle in helping putting Savitar out."

"So how are we supposed to trap Savitar?" Felicity asked as she had taken a seat setting her bag down that was when Cisco handed or well tossed Laurel a new sonic collar "With this," he grinned at his new toy "only when you go to sing, you won't be singing the same tune, it should render him long enough for Kid FLash, Barry, and Alex to trap him."

"Should?" Laurel put emphasis on her question as she looked over the new collar, in the middle was held strongly by leather, the sonic piece was glowing yellow with a metal ring around it. "We haven't tested it because we don't have a certain birdy so you can test it on Barry and I know the color doesn't go with your outfit so I made you a new one." Cisco went to uncover the mannequin which was dotted with a yellow leather kevlar jacket, kevlar vest, kevlar leggings, and kevlar boots, along with a white and black mask piece.

"We can have Alex and Kid Flash train together to get them on the same page meanwhile Barry can fill me in then I will move on to talking with Alex." Laurel stated as everyone nodded, Felicity led Alex and Kid Flash with Caitlin following them, Cisco and Barry stayed behind as they took a seat. "On a scale on 1 to 10 how bad is this?"

Laurel knew this was bad because Barry hardly called on her for help and she had to know specifics to fill Alex on. "20." Cisco answered and it made the blonde sigh "We've been handling him for awhile now," Barry stated "but I figured you have two kryptonians and I have a small version of myself and Cisco that we could take him out."

"What are the specifics? Do you know his weak points? Where are we gonna hit him at?" Laurel stated and soon they were devising a plan and going over everything to make sure none of them missed anything, or try not to miss anything at all, they based everything off of Barry's encounters with Savitar. Hoping that would help the plan out even more.

Alex grinned as Kid Flash couldn't keep up with her and at one point for the fun of it she tripped him which was the last straw for him. He threw a harsh punch that she caught making a loud clap that sounded like thunder shaking the whole building "That's it," Caitlin stated as it seemed that Kid flash couldn't hold it together anymore but he didn't listen "Wally!" Only Wally was in his own world as he was going out on Alex, Felicity only put a hand on Caitlin "Alex can handle it." Alex was handling it although the kid was going for some harsh blows which was good that none of them landed and it was then that the Agent caught him off guard, swept him from under his legs, and had him in a arm lock. "Checkmate." Danvers pushed him off as spoke under his breath which was something the Kryptonian heard loud and clear "Respect your elders kid." Was all she said before walking away and exiting the room with Felicity apologizing before following behind Alex "You know you could have taken it easier on him, right?"

"This Savitar guy won't take it easy on him," Alex stopped dead in his tracks "this Savitar is like any other enemy of ours Felicity so we have to treat it like that. If I am helping Wally train I can't take it easy either and if I even happened to do that how hurt do you think he would be when he faces Savitar? Probably almost like Barry when Savitar beat him senseless and embarrassed him in front of his whole city."

"Wait, what?"

"Read Central City's paper, in any case to find out what happens here, they put it all over the paper so I am not going easy on the kid at all." Alex left Felicity standing still as then the blonde had went to find out exactly what the brunette was talking about before she stormed the main room. "How the hell did you not tell us the exact details Barry? Why the hell did you not even call us sooner?" Felicity said tossing the paper at his feet as she was sure Barry hadn't even told Laurel that he had been on Death's doorstep with this new bad guy in town.

"Felicity…," he picked up the paper although Laurel snatched it "I didn't want for you guys to be scared."

Alex huffed and shook her head as Felicity went on her rant "No, you should have called earlier and they could have helped earlier on you are becoming reckless and I am sure Laurel would give you a beating if you hadn't had one already." Laurel nodded in agreement as the floor had become Felicity's and then the talk became private afterwards between the original trio.


	9. No Less

Felicity and Laurel had spoken after the other blonde's outburst from finding out what Alex had basically told her to look for. Laurel assessed her team to make sure everyone's head was still in the game "I'm still in the game but I wanted to be sure Felicity and you knew because I can handle being tossed around as a rag doll. If he decides to make a sharp right and come after you or Felicity I won't be as fast to stop him…" Felicity cut the Agent off "How do you know? How do you know he will come after us?"

"Laurel will be out in the field with us so I already know she isn't protected and all of us will be there fighting him, you will be left vulnerable here, you will have no protection from him if he decides to attack here. That is something I am scared of, of him coming here, we can't predict any of his moves unless we can have some here but that would leave us helpless out there." Alex finished and Laurel knew she was right, they didn't know how this Savitar would react, and if he would switch it up so easily. "Laurel what are you thinking?" Alex asked as the oldest blonde had looked like she was in deep thought about what she had said "I think we are gonna need back up here," Laurel stated "but we need you and Barry along with me out there yet we can't leave Wally by himself here."

"Should I call Kara?" Felicity asked as Laurel nodded, one speedster and one kryptonian should do it here, especially with how overpowered Kara could be at times. Felicity walked away as she was more than likely on the phone with Kara "Do you have a plan, Laurel?" Alex asked as she sat up straight instead of her more relaxed position in the chair "Yes, Kara and Wally will stay, You, Myself, and Barry will take on Savitar, and hopefully nothing goes sideways from there."Alex nodded and Felicity returned after having explained the situation to Kara "She said she will be here in five minutes and to sit tight until she gets here before we go after Savitar. I'm gonna go update Team Flash on the changes that we are making you two should suit up so we are ready to go when Kara gets here and I will be testing coms shortly."

"Get suited up and meet back in the main room." Laurel stalked off leaving the brunette to suit up which hadn't taken her long and zipped out and into the main room where everyone was waiting. It wasn't long that Laurel arrived with Kara in tow behind her as well "I am sure Felicity has updated you guys on the changes made and why?"

"Yes," Barry answered "I didn't think about him coming here if something won't go his way out there."

"Thanks to Alex," Laurel looked over to the brunette who nodded "it was thought of so we should be good on this end if he decides to go sideways. We'll leave Kara and Wally here who should hold him off long enough for you and Alex to head this way if Savitar decides to attack here." Laurel stated and looked around to the group that seemed tense "Anything else?" Everyone gave a quick nod and they headed out, Kara grabbed Alex tightly holding her back as her dome masked retracted so that they were both face to face, "Be careful out there." Alex nodded and walked out behind Laurel as Kara watched them go she was worried for them because this was something, someone, unknown to them.

They ended up a couple of miles out from the city and left Barry alone to bait out Savitar which had worked perfectly "Barry," venom dripped from his voice as he spoke "come back for more?"

"This time I came to take you out." Barry stated making Savitar grin and it was then that the chase began "Alex." Canary came over coms "Follow behind them." Alex took off and she was right beside this Savitar on the opposite side that Barry was on as the three fought it wasn't long that Barry was tossed to the side like trash with the attention on Alex. They had stopped in their target area where Alex fought him off keeping him busy long enough for the other's to get into position. Barry again showed up taking to his place and helped Alex fight Savitar "I've had enough! We need to get rid of one of you! I know which one as well!" Savitar turned around with a quick, sudden movement, he shoved a green rock into Alex's gut causing the female kryptonian to fall to her knees. "We have Kryptonians on my planet," he smirked "you bugs are so easy to kill."

"Alex!" Black Canary screamed and you could hear it over the coms as it reached Kara's ears and with a blink of an eye she was gone getting to her sister as fast as possible. When the blonde arrived she rammed into Savitar like a moving train knocking him into the spot with Black Canary using her sonic scream as they trapped their enemy. "Alex," Kara's face was stained red as she used what strength she could to remove the kryptonite tossing it as far as possible "you have to stay awake for me, okay?"

"D.E.O," Alex sputtered with blood coming from her mouth "they have sunbeds to heal me." She managed out before she was unconscious with the youngest sister heading for National CIty knowing it would take her ten minutes she sped up as much as she could. Once she arrived onto the balcony she looked around "Help! I have Agent Danvers. She needs help!" It wasn't long till they all realized who exactly she was holding and moved to action in getting what her older sister needed.

"Does anyone have an update on the girls?" Canary asked as they had gotten back to headquarters and no one knew even Felicity didn't answer "Laurel…" Barry came up to her and she merely shook her head "Alex knew what she was getting into so don't apologize to me but Felicity I need you to get me an address to the D.E.O so we can figure out how they are doing." They would have called Kara but she had left her phone behind and so had Alex so there was no way of getting a hold of them which wasn't sitting well with Laurel. "National City," Felicity piped up "it would take to long for us to get there."

"Barry and I can take you." Kid Flashed offered and with that they had made it to the D.E.O in no time but when they arrived inside the D.E.O. guns had been pointed at them. "Hold fire," J'onn J'onzz the most feared Martian Manhunter an Laurel only knew because she had done her homework "Canary I am guessing you are here to see your team?"

"Yes," Laurel nodded with that Martian Manhunter had dismissed his agents "where are they?"

"Alex is recovering under a sunbed and Kara is with her do you want to tell me what happened?"

"They were assisting me with a threat and our threat had something that rendered Alex," Barry answered for Laurel "it happened all to fast before I could do anything Kara had arrive to the scene rendering our threat."

J'onn J'onzz didn't look at all happy with what happened but he motioned for them to follow leading them to Alex's room where Kara sat right beside her sister with a tear stricken face. "Guys," Kara stood up embracing Felicity then Laurel "she's healing which will take some time, the kryptonite weakened her a lot, the doctor said she wouldn't wake up for another couple of hours."

"We don't mind waiting that's if you don't mind J'onn?" Black Canary turned and he only nodded "You can sit and rest in here Felicity I think I am going to talk with J'onn for a moment let me know if anything happens?" Felicity nodded as her and the Director of the D.E.O. left the room she took a seat beside Kara and Barry sighed "I apologize Kara."

"It's fine Barry," Kara said "she'll be up in no time did you guys lock up Savitar?"

Barry nodded and looked to Kid Flash "We are gonna go ahead and go let us know when she wakes up or once you guys are back home and we can visit?" Felicity and Kara nodded with that the speedsters were gone leaving the two blondes alone "You aren't upset with anyone about what happened with Alex?"

"I am," Kara stated "I'm pissed off but this is something that Alex is use too. Getting hurt or into trouble because if not they wouldn't have these sunbeds for her even now the fight is over and we helped them. I know it cost so much since it almost took Alex. I just can't really be pissed or mad at anyone because on the brightside she is still alive and soon she will be awake. Alex will be finding trouble again. I just I can't be upset each time something happens because it will happen to me although I know I can be I just don't want to take it out on anyone or put the blame on someone." Felicity put her arm over Kara's giving her a side hug with a kiss to her forehead as they looked over at Alex with the only noise coming from the heart monitor.

"So what did you want to talk about, Laurel?"

Laurel took off her mask and figured that J'onn J'onzz already knew who she was since "The Kryptonians," and J'onn knew what she meant by that "I want all the information you have on them and not just for homework but I need to know what ties there is, what had happened before them with Clark, what I can do to prevent from something like this happening."

J'onn stopped looking over Laurel as he could tell that she was telling the truth but it wasn't that "Your headquarters have been infiltrated in order for me to give you such information you need to have a better more secured location. In that aspect I can help you." He continued walking "Their information is valuable because of whom and what they are. So first let me put you in a better more secured location then I will give you the information you seek until then you will have to wait."

"How long?" Laurel asked not disagreeing at all with J'onn "If I do that it will be long till I know anything so if that is going to happen I rather go over the documents here then, then get the rest of the information afterwards. I need to protect my team."

"It won't take long to secure a location in Starling since I already have a place in mind I just need security put up and have the place rigged so that if anything happens there we will be aware here." J'onn stated and Laurel nodded in agreement as they made their way back to where Alex was resting "Laurel," the Canary turned to face the male "those are my girls, my daughters, may not be biologically but they are. They might put themselves in harms way but if anything seriously happens and I am not notified I will hunt you down myself, understood?"

"Understood." Laurel entered the room with Felicity and Kara although the leader of the little vigilante group sat on the opposite side of the two blonde woman. Black Canary had went over every scenario in her head possible that could have prevented Alex from being in the very position she was in. It was something that Laurel did to herself, a habit that is hard to break, "Laurel leave it alone," Felicity whispered as she had gone over to the dirty blonde not to long ago leaving the younger Super to sleep "we are fine, okay? This was bound to happen to either Kara or Alex we just have to ride out the swings." Felicity kept her sane which was why Laurel had first fallen in love with her and still but it was too much of a risk that scared her to death.


	10. Heaven

_**A/N: Here it is! Two chapters for you guys! I know I said I would bring Nyssa and Lena in around this time but I will bring them in next chapter or well introduce them fully! I have started our AgentAssassin and ended it with Sara and Kara meeting, Sara will be getting the talk from Kara in the next chapter, just because she's the youngest Danvers doesn't mean she can't give the talk, and then Lena and Kara shall be concentrated on along with introducing Nyssa and Laurel becoming infatuated. Anyways here it is!**_

" _Come on Kara!" A nine year old Alex screeched at her younger sister as they were being chased by their Aunt through the halls of their home. All you could see were blonde locks flying as the younger girl tried to keep up with her older sister that was up until she was swept up by her Aunt who then caught Alex. The giggles filled the hallway which had died down as they made their way to the conference room although the trio referred to it as the throne room seeing as Alex and Kara parents governed Argo City. One of the major cities of Krypton. Like a rather large kingdom "Knights to the round table!" Kara squeaked out as she ran ahead of her Aunt and older sister with the two following behind her and when they arrived it was filled with nobles or politicians. Their parents were sat in the middle of this circle as they were listening to the opinions from their other politicians until they were momentarily interrupted by the girls and their Aunt._

 _"Excuse us we didn't think that the room would be in use today." Astra spoke to her twin Alura and her husband "we will get out of the way." They bowed although the girls almost didn't want to leave as they hardly saw their parents and when they did it was late at night past their bedtime. "Sorry girls, another day?" Astra stated and they took off in front of her giving the retreating girls a soft smile before running after them._

* * *

" _Alex!" Kara watched as her mother pushed her oldest sister out of the room and her father then shoved her into the pod leaving Alex to wonder. Alura then shoved Alex into her separate pod "Alex when you arrive to this new home you should find Kal-El, he is your cousin, you along with Kara must protect him. He will only be a baby when he arrives to earth. You need to promise me that you will protect Kara at whatever risk, understood?" All she could do was nod before her mother closed the pod leaving her mother behind with her planet destroyed, the only tear that felt she soon wiped away, Alex looked forward and navigated her pod although before she could it was thrown off course._

Alex awoke sitting upright with Kara and Felicity on one side and Laurel on the other, she could have sworn she had seen her life flash before her eyes, but she woke up. "Alex you're fine." Kara stated laying a hand on her chest and pushing her back onto the medical bed "You've been out for a couple of hours you did take a big hit, you scared us." Kara stated only for her sister to give her a soft smile in return "You'd think I would leave you already? Just after I found you? Nope. That would be to easy."

Laurel smiled "We are glad you are back," the Black Canary had gotten into comfortable clothes as they had been at the D.E.O all night waiting for their other Super to wake up "how are you feeling?"

"Better than when I got stab," Alex smiled "what happened? Please tell me we got the guy because I am not taking another stab to the gut especially with kryptonite that shit hurts."

"After he got you Kara arrived and hit him hard enough and Laurel finished him off but we don't know much but that since we left to meet up with you two." Felicity explained holding Alex's hand "You really did scare the shit out of us."

"I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again." Alex said as she got out from under the sunbeds "So I am guessing you guys met J'onn?"

"Yeah, he had to order the agents not to shoot us." Laurel smiled "Do we need to get discharge papers or how does this work?"

"Nope," Alex laughed shaking her head "I'm just gonna talk to J'onn and then we can fly home you guys can wait out on the patio it won't take long." They nodded and she gave them directions which wasn't needed seeing as that was how Kara had gotten in so the younger Super led the way. "I see you woke up without a scratch on you, how are you feeling?" J'onn had walked in just as the girls had left leaning against the archway and observing his adoptive daughter.

"You know it's a kryptonian thing," Alex said coming face to face with J'onn "you didn't scare them to badly did you?"

"The Black Canary?" J'onn gave his adoptive daughter a grin "You are talking about Starling's murderous vigilante here so I highly doubt I put any kind of scare into her but I did make a promise I will keep."

"You threatened to have her skin if I get hurt?" J'onn nodded although his adoptive daughter rolled her eyes in amusement at him "I wonder who would win The Black Canary or Martian Manhunter? Anyway I'm fine thank you for letting them in."

"Kara did have you in her arms dying and The Black Canary with her Overwatch seemed concerned just don't get hurt like that again, understood?" Alex nodded and went over to give her adoptive father a tight embrace before making her way to the patio where the girls awaited. Alex scooped up Laurel "He really doesn't like you being hurt huh?" Laurel asked with only a nod from Alex who knew her adoptive father was rather scary if she ever got hurt, he had barely wanted her to join the D.E.O, it was hell to try and do just that. It wasn't long till they had arrived back in Starling "I need to go call Sara and let her know we are back," Laurel tripped although before she could fall Alex had caught her "thanks I guessing flying can give me noodles legs."

"I need to head to L-Corp," Kara stated "I told Lena I would go to the office once I got back in town. You guys gonna be okay?" They waved Kara off who had changed into her normal clothes that she kept at headquarters in case of things like this and took off. "Alex, do you want to go with me to meet up Sara?" Laurel turned around and asked as she had been running her fingers over her phone not even a second ago "Uhm, sure."

"Felicity?" Laurel looked over to the blonde who had went and laid on one of the cots "No, I'm going to take a nap bring me some food if you guys don't come back to late." Laurel nodded leaving the bunker with Alex on her heels "I wanted to tell you," Laurel began although she didn't look back at Alex "I really was scared for you I don't think I have been that scared since I first joined the navy. I was honestly worried that you might not have made it on the way to the D.E.O but I'm glad you did that you held on even if it might have been more for Ka…"

Alex gave Laurel a cheesy grin as she had cut off the dirty blonde standing front and center "I held on because I finally found something to live for, yeah I had that at the D.E.O and an amazing adoptive father, but you guys fill my heart to the brim I held on for all of you guys too." With that Alex continued walking and Laurel followed as they got into her car heading toward the Glades as Thea Queen, Oliver's sister, had opened up a club and that was were she would be meeting up Sara. The club wasn't opened yet seeing as it wasn't night it was only open to them seeing as they were friends of the family, really close ones, when they got inside Sara was sitting at the bar with Oliver on one side and another male on her opposite side with a female behind the bar. "Thea is the one behind the bar." Laurel whispered to Alex who seemed to look a bit out of place but it was soon shrugged off as they had gotten closer to the small crowd of people. Laurel had gotten a round of hugs before introducing Alex to them "Alex," Sara gave her a soft smile and Alex wasn't sure if she was blushing or not "do you mind if I steal her for a bit, Laurel?" Laurel didn't even look to Alex who seemed flustered at the fact that Laurel was letting her go so quickly from her side even though she has already hung out with Sara. If hung out is drinking and screwing then it would count. Alex was pulled away by the younger Sara Lance.

"Those two know each other?" Thea Queen asked and Laurel nodded "Do I wanna know how?"

"Nope," Laurel took Sara's seat "can I have a jack and coke?"

Sara had sat them a bit away from the other three since they knew her rep, she didn't want that to affect Alex's choice, it was stuff that she did in the past and those three would say something by accident to ruin it. "Sorry I rather talk and private those three can be assholes sometimes," Sara sat down with Alex across from her "I know we only met in Central City on top of that I didn't think I'd see you again. I was uhm wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me? We might be doing this backwards but I wanted to try that's if you don't mind?"

Alex felt as if her face was red but she was probably blushing really hard, of course she had slept with beautiful woman, but she didn't have to see them again or didn't get attached. "I'd be up for it," the Super mumbled "and normal isn't my style so I'm fine with the going backwards thing."

"So you wouldn't mind this?" Sara moved forward although before Alex could answer she laid a kiss on her and Alex fell into it easily holding Sara in place as if she was going to move. "Score for Sara!" Thea grinned although got a flick to the nose from Laurel "Ow what was that for?"

"Alex isn't game, Sara is actually well I guess gonna date her I just hope she doesn't hurt her cause then she's gonna get hurt." Laurel took a sip from her drink as Thea mumbled under her breath with Oliver shaking his head at the two girls then looked over to Sara and Alex who were still locking lips. "You think Sara isn't playing games?" Oliver asked Laurel as it wasn't usual for Sara to sleep around or talk sweet to get into someone's pants because she had done it before.

"I don't think I know," the oldest Lance watched as the two woman broke apart and looked at Oliver "Sara may use to do that but I'm sure this one is a change for better."

"So your adamant that she's gonna stay with this one? Think she can handle Sara's past?" Oliver asked because he knew Sara better than Laurel knew her own sister but one thing that he didn't know that Laurel did was Alex. Laurel knew Alex had a past, baggage to carry, and lots of it so if Sara had just that then Alex wouldn't run because she would know how to handle that and maybe share with her sister. Laurel might not know or ever find out everything that her sister went through while she was away but if Alex was able to remedy any nightmares and if Sara could do the same then she was sure they would be fine. "Alex has a past of her own, a past that can either compare or out do Sara's past, but they aren't there to compare their past just to try to make a better future. Whether it's together or seperate. I know they can handle each other for better or worse."

"You make it sound like they are going to get married with the last part of your sentence," Olive gave a soft laugh "but I think I could agree even if I don't know Alex. Alex seems like she could handle death if it was on her doorstep so I'll root for them and hopefully it comes out good." Laurel scoffed if only Oliver knew that Alex had been on Death's doorstep just yesterday and she was walking as if she had never been there before at all which gave Laurel some confidence.

Thea had gone away to re-stock and look over inventory for the first night to make sure everything was ready for the club's opening night "So have you figured out another way instead of killing politicians?" Laurel asked in a hushed tone to Oliver who only shrugged "That's it?"

"I don't want to kill because this is your city and you are the first and foremost vigilante so I rather not disrespect what you started and are doing. It just interferes with what I am doing and trying to achieve but I can try to look for another way to do this but for now I'm laying low until I can do so."

Laurel nodded at Oliver's answer "Thanks if you need help or anything you can come to us we might not see eye to eye on some things but we can help in any way need be." The dirty blonde looked at her phone as it had gone off with a text from Felicity "Well I better get going Alex and I forgot we are suppose to get Felicity food I don't want to see a pissed off Felicity either. Alex!" Laurel waved over Alex who had walked back over hand in hand with Sara "We need to go, we forgot that Felicity wanted belly burger, want to tag along Sara?"

"Yeah sure I just have to be back for the opening promise Thea I'd be here for it." Laurel nodded as they headed out toward headquarters before stopping to get food for Felicity which ended up in getting food for all of them. When they arrived Felicity was playing some game on her computers before jumping with a sword "Holy hell do you guys knock?"

"Felicity, there isn't a door to knock on," Alex stated as she sat on the other chair with Sara making Alex's lap her chair "I need to eat Sara."

Sara rolled her eyes at Alex and got off a whining Alex to let her inhale her food "Nice set up you guys have here."

"Yeah it's about to change," Laurel sighed getting a look from Alex "J'onn offered a better set up with better security seeing as this facility has been infiltrated and since we are going to have important documents it needs to be secured. Anyway I'm gonna go catch a nap." Laurel left them to go lay on one of the cots with a swoosh coming in they had turned around "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kara!" Felicity and Alex said simultaneously as they ate with Kara giving them a weird look then looked to Sara "You are the girl from the other night, Sara right? I'm Kara, Alex's younger sister."

"Sara, nice to meet you."


End file.
